The Love of a Mother
by Dragumia
Summary: The Fates made a mistake. A big mistake and they need someone to fix it. But because of this mistake everything might change, since a new player has been added to the game, replacing an important old one. How will the story we all know and love change?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Thanatos sighs. Why do they always want to temper with his domain? Normally he would have denied them and they, even if not happy about his decision, let him be. He is the God of Death after all.

But not this time. This time they practically demanded of him to hand one of his subjects over and they even told him who they want.

He runs his hand through his hair, frustrated. How the Hades, should he find one specific soul, he doesn't even know the name of.

Thanatos sighs again. Their cryptic words don't help either: "You will know, when you will see her."

Well, at least he knows, he's looking for a female, even if that doesn't help much.

He darkly looks over the sea of souls. Where could this special being be? His eyes glide from soul to soul, searching for anything to stand out to him.

The Souls don't notice him, since he wraps himself in shadows, so they don't act any different.

Most act panicked, frantic, in denial, rage, anger and sadness. Even if he is the god of gentle death, his prey nearly never accepts the fact that they're dead. This is the second reason as to why he disguises himself, so the souls don't come begging for life.

He lets his eyes wander again until someone catches his attention. There it is. One Soul, that feels different to any other he has ever felt. He studies her. The soul is old, but unlike any other it emits a warm, welcoming glow. It feels like a mother's embrace. From what he can tell, she is a beautiful being through and through. He makes himself known to the soul and calmly walks to her, as to not frighten her too much. But how calm can you stay when a being, far superior to yourself is coming towards you.

To his surprise though, the soul only tenses but stays in place, which only strengthens his suspicion that this is the right soul for every other would have either backed away in fear or threw themselves on him, begging for "mercy".

Thanatos smiles slightly: "She is interesting. I will have to keep an eye on her, especially since the sisters are going to make her even more interesting. And she will most likely curse them for it."

Ah, yes, this is going to be entertaining... for him.

_**Change of point of view: the soul**_

Death is nothing like one would think. There is no paradise, or at least I haven't seen one yet. And I've been dead for a while. Though I'm not sure how long, since time after death works different.

What I'm sure of though, is that I'm utterly bored. The other souls don't really talk much to each other and if they do, they most likely complain. I don't really know why because in my opinion you should be grateful for the time you had and fondly remember that time. Though I kind of do understand that some people would have liked to live longer but it's not like we could change it. But maybe that's just my opinion since I always knew, that I wouldn't have a long life and made every moment count. Though I don't know what to do now.

I sigh. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. After all, patience is a virtue.

Suddenly there is the feeling of someone watching me. I always have had somewhat of a sixth sense to know what's happening around me. But this time I'm not alarmed because I couldn't feel any bad intentions behind it. Even as the being made me feel its power, I stay calm. I mean, I'm already dead. What else can happen? Eternal punishment?... Maybe I shouldn't jinx myself…

I stay in place as the being, which I'm sure isn't human, approaches. A surprised look crosses his face which he replaces just as fast as it comes with a neutral, if not a little bored one.

The longer I look at him, the more obvious it becomes that he isn't human. The way he carries himself, the way he acts and the way his deep, bottomless, black eyes literally scream old and intelligence are the things that stand out the most. That and his black wings and his unearthly beauty...

We stare at each other for a moment before he turns around.

"Follow me", he coldly demands, beginning to walk away not waiting for me to reply. Then again, I highly doubt someone would deny him.

He leads me through a hidden pathway to a secluded room. In the room is an entrance and the being stops in front of it.

He turns towards me, his long hair swinging behind him. He stares at me for a moment and then gestures towards the entrance with his head: "Go, they are waiting for you."

Then he starts to leave.

"Wait!", I stop him. "Who are you? And who is waiting for me?"

He stays silent for a while, still facing away from me. Then he answers: "I'm Thanatos, god of death. I advise you not to let _**them**_ wait. It's for your own good."

Then he vanishes into thin air, leaving me alone and confused.

I stare at the spot he just was: "Thanatos, god of death? As in Greek mythology?"

I shake my head and decide to not dwell on it. Turning back towards the entrance I take a deep breath before entering.

Whoever is behind it, is probably powerful, if they can command a god. That is, if Thanatos really is a god.

Well, better not make them wait or it might as well be, bye-bye existence.

The room behind the entrance is dark. Really dark. There are no candles like in the other caves before. The only source of light comes from a small hole in the ceiling.

The light falls onto three women, who emit a cold, dim light themselves. They look like they would crumble to dust if you were to touch them. That and the fact that they don't have eyes makes them look really creepy. In front of them is a small table with a glass bowl, inside of it one eye, that has its gaze trained on her.

The women are knitting a long tapestry together. One of them is spinning the thread, the one in the middle is dispensing and knitting with it and the last one has big shearing scissors, cutting the tread here and there. I know exactly who they are. But what do they want with me?

They seem to be immersed in their work, muttering and mumbling between each other for no one else to be heard.

I don't want to be rude because of obvious reasons, so I wait till I'm acknowledged.

After a moment of silence, they begin to speak.

"She is a patient one", the one in the middle speaks.

"A rare find indeed", her sisters agree, still not "looking" at me. The one with the scissors points at a stone across from them: "Sit."

I nervously walk towards them and sit down.

"Do you know who we are?", one of them ask.

I nod: "You are the Fates."

"Say our names", they demand.

I gulp: "You're Clotho, who spins the thread of fate. You're Lachesis, the one who dispenses the tread and knits the tapestry of life. And you are Atropos, the one who cuts the thread of life."

They nod and smirk amused: "She is not a stupid one."

But then they sober and seriously tell her: "But in our world, names have power, so beware. You may speak our names, but don't speak any other you are not allowed to without care."

I nod, then everything is silent again.

"May I speak?", I ask quietly.

For the first time they "look" at me and then nod.

"Why am I here?"

Again, they are silent but this time all three of them frown.

Atropos clears her voice and finally answers: "We made a mistake."

"A big mistake", Clotho grits.

"A mistake that needs to be fixed", Lachesis adds grimly. "Or the future shall not be."

I stare at them shocked. If the Fates make a mistake and can't fix it themselves, it must be really bad. But…

"May I ask what mistake you made and how I may be of service?"

The sisters "look" at each other, having a silent conservation before nodding. Then they stare at me intensely. I shift in my spot, slightly uncomfortable.

"We cut a thread, that was not to be cut, ending a life that is needed to pursue the future. Without her, there shall be no future."

I anxiously ask: "Whose life did you cut too short?"

"You maybe know of her, for she has been told about in many universes."

"There are multiple universes?"

"Yes child. And they all need to be in balance, or everything becomes chaos."

"Who? Whose life is that important, that the whole future is in danger?"

"A woman named Sally Jackson", they answer ominously.

I gasp: "Sally Jackson? As in Percy Jackson's mother?"

They give a curt nod.

"I see you know of her and the son of the sea to be."

"Of course! It was one of my favourite book series!"

"Token of knowledge are often connected with other universes. They connect the universes, and we oversee them all", they tell me.

It kind of makes sense but I think: "Doesn't this mean the books already happened?"

Voicing the question, they answer: "Yes, it did happen, in another universe but there are more universes with the same storyline, and we balance them. If they aren't in balance, they all get destroyed and since we cut the thread of Sally Jackson in one universe every other universe is in danger. And we need to fix this. But… we can't do it on our own because we aren't allowed to directly interfere."

"What has that to do with me?"

They smile: "Everything and nothing. We choose you to do our bidding and create balance."

"How am I going to do that?"

"You shall become Sally Jackson."

I gap at them, not sure how to react. Then again, how do you react if you learn that basically every book you've read is basically true in one or another universe… and that you will become part of such a story.

"We've searched the universes for a fitting replacement and found you."

"So… you basically killed me to bring me here?" They don't answer. I sigh: "You want me to take Sully Jackson's place, that everything is going to happen as it should?"

"Yes, but not everything will happen as it happened before for your knowledge isn't the same as hers. But we need you to know of our world so you shall do as we bid."

"So, you want me to help you… Why me?"

"We watched you for some time and decided, you are everything we need."

I slowly nod before silence takes over again.

"Any more questions?", they ask simultaneously.

Again, I nod: "When will I take her place? I mean, which point of her life will I enter?"

"You will become her at the time she takes her last breath."

"How did she die?"

"She fell from the sky into the sea."

I look at them puzzled but don't ask what that means, since I have a feeling that I won't get a straight answer.

Then the three begin to chant, one at a time:

"Be brave, Sally Jackson."

"Stay save, Sally Jackson."

"Do good, Sally Jackson."

I feel myself being sucked from this place to another. Probably to where Sally Jackson is. It is a really bizarre feeling.

Before I'm completely gone, I hear them say: "Survive, Sally Jackson."

Then everything is black.

_**Change of point of view: 3ed person view**_

When the girl disappeared, everything is silent again. Just the sound of needles clicking, and scissors snipping can be heard.

"Did we choose the right one?", Atropos asks her sisters.

"Yes, we did", Lachesis answers firmly. "Some things may change, but I think she will change it for the better. At least she'll make it more interesting for us."

"Only time will tell", Clotho ads, "looking" at the tread that was just connected to another. "We should keep her alive till her deed is done. If she does good, she may live. If not,…"

"…She dies", they end together, now all, including the eye on the table, staring at the tread of the new Sally Jackson.

**Well here is a new story from me. This is not your typical Percy Jackson fanfic, but I think you already noticed that. I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Change of point of view: 3ed person view**_

The sea is calm again. Triton, son of the great sea-god Poseidon, was sent out by his father to survey the damage his uncle Zeus has done to their domain. He sighs. To be honest, the childish behaviour of his uncle annoys him… and the other gods. Because of it, his father and himself have more work to do. Like in incidences like this, in his rage his uncle shoot an airplane and it crashed into the sea.

He finally arrives at the crash side. There is destruction everywhere. The plane is destroyed and in pieces, the reef is crushed and there are dead mortals and sea life all around.

The possible worst thing though is, that the water around the plane is contaminated with oil and plane fuel.

Triton sighs again and begins to clean the water with his powers.

Suddenly, there is movement inside the plane and since it gains his attention he decides to investigate.

He is surprised at what he finds. There, inside of an intact part of the plane, is a small girl, alive and struggling to get out. The girl seems to be about five or six years old and has long brown hair.

Something tells him that she is special, that she is needed and that he should, no, needs to save her from imminent death. The feeling puzzles him, but he decides to think about it later and right now, save the girl.

He quickly grabs her and she towards him. Her ocean blue eyes filled with panic and fear, capture him immediately and are practically begging him to help her. He takes her into his arms and dashes to the surface.

As they break through the water, she gasps for air, between tears and sobs of fear. She is struggling to calm herself down… then again, how do you calm yourself down in such a situation. She faints.

Triton looks at the unconscious girl in his arms and doesn't really know what to do with her now. He supposes, that he should just leave her at the next shore and maybe call his cousin Apollo to take a look at her. Because of reasons he doesn't know and understands, he wants to make sure that the girl is going to be alright.

As they arrive at the shore, he lays her gently down onto the beach and then Isis-messages his cousin.

The picture of Apollo, who is inside his sun carriage… or sun car, appears in the mist Triton created.

"Hey, Triton! Long time no see! What's up?", he grins.

Triton sighs, not understanding how Apollo could always so energetic: "Greetings Apollo."

"Oh, come on! You're always so serious!"

"Apollo, I need your help. I just rescued a little girl, and she is unconscious now", he continues as if Apollo said nothing.

Apollos face falls: "What?! What happened?!"

"Plane crash, because of your father."

"Oh, erm, I can't come right now, so… you need to do it the mortal way."

Triton groans. He hates interacting with mortals.

"Sorry", Apollo apologizes sheepishly. "I will take a look at her later though if that's what you want."

Triton nods: "Thank you." He makes the mist disappear, disconnecting the message to Apollo.

Triton sighs again, rubbing his temples. He looks at the girl. This is going to be a long day…

_**Later: Change of point of view: Sally's point of view**_

I wake up in a bed, connected to a machine, that monitors my heartbeat and blood pressure.

Before I have a chance to gather myself, the door opens and a doctor comes in, a clipboard in his hand and a stethoscope around his neck. He has tan skin, blond hair, shining like gold and sky-blue eyes with small wrinkles around them. Probably from smiling. He is quite handsome, if I say so.

"I see you're awake, sweetie", he smiles and the whole room lights up.

I stay silent and just stare at him in wonder. Why? Well, he is glowing… literally… He emits a golden shine, like the Fates.

He isn't human, is he? But… if he isn't, what is he? Who is he? Can I trust him? Or is he a danger to me?

_**Change of point of view: Apollo's point of view**_

After Triton messaged me, my smile drops. I sigh: "She is finally here… The one that can change everything."

Frowning, I think about what to do now. A few months prior, I was visited by the Fates, who told me that someone special will arrive soon.

I was confused and asked them why they told me. They answered, that I was to meet her and will know what I was to do.

Then they vanished, leaving me to think about it. I decided to just wait and see, as I now days often do.

The moment Triton told me, he just rescued a girl, I knew it was her, the being the Fates told me about. Why else would Triton, a mortal hater, rescue a mortal girl. No, she has to be the one.

I change my sun carriage to auto drive, or better fly, and flash to my temple at Mount Olympus to get something. After I was visited by the Fates, I asked my brother Hephaistos to make a necklace.

The necklace is just a simple pendant with an engraved sun on one side and an Eta on the other, to sign it as Hephaistos work. I blessed it with a small protection and healing spell, since I don't know if the being would need any sort of protection and it's better be save, than be sorry.

I get the necklace and leave to meet the girl.

The girl is already awake as I enter her hospital room. I smile at her: "I see you're awake, sweetie."

She doesn't answer but stares at me, slightly tilting her head like a confused puppy. She is really cute with her wavy, brown hair and her big, blue eyes. And she has small freckles around a small, cute button nose.

I disguised myself as a doctor, so I could check on her without raising suspicion. But even if I would get noticed, the mist would make it seem like I'm a doctor working in this hospital.

"What are you?", her voice brings me back to reality.

I look at her perplexed but then smile: "I think you mean 'Who are you?'. My name is Fred and I'm your doctor." I sit down in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed. She continues to stare at me.

"She is a weird one…", I think to myself, shaking my head. "Do you remember what happened?", I ask, and she almost immediately shakes her head.

"What are you?", she asks again.

Looking at her puzzled: "What do you mean?"

"Humans don't glow, so what are you?"

My eyes widen: "She is able to see my godly aura! But how? How is that possible?! Not even demigods are able to see it! What is she?!"

She sighs, bringing my attention back to her: "Never mind…"

Then she turns her head away from me, muttering: "Maybe I hit my head… Yeah, I must have hit my head."

She turns back to me and gives me a bright simile, while holding her hand out to me: "My name is Sally. Nice to meet you Mr. Fred!"

Now I stare at her: "She is really something different… I really should keep an eye on her."

Even though my initial plan was to just give her the necklace and then leave her be, since I would know if something would happen to her because of it, but she is just far to interesting to leave her alone and thus, I decide to stay with her.

I smile and take her hand: "Nice to meet you too, Sally."

_**Large timeskip: 3**__**rd**__** person point of view**_

It has been years since that happened. Sally was the only survivor of the crash, which many believe to be a miracle. The reason as to why the plane crashed is still unknown to the mortal world. They believe, that the plane was hit by a few lightnings but there was no sign of a thunderstorm in that area.

Sally was taken in by her uncle Rich, since her parents died with the other passengers. Uncle Rich often didn't have time to take care of her but that didn't bother her too much because she was basically an adult in a children's body.

She finished school two years early. After that, she took odd jobs to save up for what she knew to come. Even though the original Sally didn't have the best relationship with her uncle, she did. She was devastated by his death, even if she knew it would happen. What changed is that our Sally now is neither alone nor had no money.

She has many friends. But her best friends are two boys: Lester and his "older" half-brother Aron. At least that are the names they told her when they first met. But she pretty much immediately knew that they are gods. It took her some time to figure out who they were, but she did. They are Apollo and Hermes. Apollo was easier than Hermes since she knew him longer. Apollo pretty much didn't leave her side after that day in the hospital, though to not let it seem weird that an adult hangs' around a five-year-old he decided to introduce himself again as the 'son' of the 'doctor' who took care of her.

Hermes got curious as to where his favourite brother disappears to and followed him one day and met the ten-year-old Sally. He was taken by her at first sight.

She was scared to tell them, that she has them figured out, since she didn't want anything to change between them but one day she slipped and they found out, she knew. They were surprised at first but then were relieved that they didn't need to lie to her anymore.

A year after the death of her uncle, she began to travel, an idea Hermes gave her. Both, Apollo and Hermes visit her whenever they can without raising too much suspicion by the other gods and goddesses. Though, a few of them know of her or met her one way or another without those two knowing.

Right now, Sally's travels lead her to a very specific beach: Montauk.

**Here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you like it. It might take some time for me to finish the third one because I had those two laying around for months but I'm working in it.**

**This story is going to follow our ‚new' Sally Jackson, who is much more involved than the other and there are going to be some major changes but I will follow the guideline of the books. So, if you know it, I most likely don't own it but even if you know the characters, I might change them a little bit to fit into this story.**


End file.
